Granger! It's Nott Actually
by EyeQuaffle10101
Summary: One day her life went from being completely normal, the next her world was turned upside down. What will become of her life and will her friends accept her? Life is full of bumps and a normal year would just be boring. Terrible summary the story might be better but that is for you to decide. M for safety probably T but I wasn't sure...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction I have ever poster and I would love any feedback. I am not the most confident person, especially when it comes to English so I apologize if it is terrible. Oh and there is no way I am trying to steal J.K. Rowling's book or anything.

****Hermione's POV****

I woke up at 6 in the morning to get ready for my day, it was the last week of summer before I return to Hogwarts for my seventh, well eighth year technically so I have a few things to do today. I had found my parents at the end of the war and restored their memories and were happy to have me back and we were all safe, well most of us. I go have a shower and look over my body before I pull on some jeans, a tank top and a pair of riding boots. I got a belly button ring over the summer and a tattoo on my hip bone reading '_Believe_' with a heart above the 'i'. I also have a bandage constantly over my arm where my scar that Bellatrix gave me saying mudblood, I had tried everything to remove it, even muggle plastic, surgery but nothing has worked so I have just resorted to the bandage. My hair is now tamable and falls in soft curls down my back almost reaching my butt and it is now a mousey brown color, my body also filled out in all the right places over the summer, my mum helped me a lot by making sure I wasn't skin and bones like I was when I found them after the war. I fix my face with some light foundation that will keep some sun off of me without needing sun cream, although I am tan I still worry about getting burnt. I go down the stairs to have some breakfast, I know my parents won't be up for another hour or two because it's a Sunday and they have the day off. I make myself a sundried tomato and cheese omelet and a cup of green tea with honey. Once I have finished my breakfast I go brush my teeth and write a note to my parents telling them I was taking my car and I wouldn't be back for a few hours, I stick it on the coffee machine because I know it will be the first thing they go use when they wake up.

I grab my purse and walk outside and down the driveway to my deep purple dual cab Hilux, climb in and head towards my first stop, Sleepy Hollow Spelling Farm. I work there over the summer and breaks that I have from school, it is a horse stud farm as well as a place for children to learn to ride and is also where I keep my horse, Wally. I help them train some of their horses, teach some of the children and do some occasional nursing of horses with injuries. This is a regular trip for me as I have been working here for a few years, I always come to say goodbye to them and Wally before I need to prepare for school. I pull into the drive way and get out to open the gate and a couple of yearlings trot over to the fence so I give them a small piece of licorice each and get back in my car to go through the gate then back out to shut the gate and in again to drive up to the car park and walk to the stables.

"Hermione!" I hear the call of a group of young children.

"Hey guys, how was your ride?" I say walking over to the group of kids putting their stuff away in the tack room.

"Good." They all sing.

"Why weren't you teaching us today 'Mione?" a young girl asks.

"I'm sorry Ella I have to go back to school next week so I won't be teaching until the Christmas holidays." I say picking the girl up and resting her on my hip.

"But, I don't want you to go." She says hiding her head in the nape of my neck.

"I will come back I promise." I say lifting her chin up.

"Good." She says kissing my cheek and I let her down.

"I believe you need to go brush your ponies, off you go" I say and the children run off to their assigned ponies.

"Hey 'Mione." A middle aged woman says.

"Hey Viv, are you right to look after Wal while I'm gone?" I ask picking up my halter and a biscuit of hay.

"Yeah, who is riding him while you are gone?" she asks following me over to Wally.

"Ally is, but feel free to hop on him whenever just let her know because he turns to crap if you ride him more than three times a week." I say walking into his stall, slipping on his halter and giving him some licorice before letting him go to his hay.

"Awesome, thank you. Are you going to be able to keep your phone on you this time?" she asks handing over a brush once I have taken off his rug.

"I will see what I can do, it might be different this year. I will text you if it works but if not I am sorry in advance." I say bushing Wally over briefly and unlocking the back door of the stable to allow him into his paddock.

"Okay, I guess you are going now." She says sadly.

"Yeah I'm sorry I still have to run up to the café." I say patting Wally goodbye and coming out of his stall and giving Viv a hug.

"It's okay, I will see you soon-ish anyway." She smiles giving me a bigger hug.

"Yeah, well you better go and check on those little ones, I am going to head up and say goodbye to everyone else, I will see you when I come back." I say giving her one last hug and walking up to the main house.

"Oh 'Mione, leaving again so soon?" Steve says.

"Yeah sorry Steve I have to head back to school, but it's my last year then I can come and work and ride more." I say walking over to him and giving him a hug goodbye.

"Well if you decide to go to uni you know there will always be a spot here for you." He says releasing me from the hug.

"I will remember that thanks Steve. Now where is your darling wife?" I ask.

"She is in the kitchen making herself a tea." He says sitting back down.

"Thanks Steve." I say walking into the kitchen. "Hey Anne."

"'Mione, darling time for school again?" she says turning around to face me.

"Yeah but I will be back for the Christmas holidays." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it if you can't just get your parents to let me know." She says with a friendly smile. We are basically a big family here every one cares of one another and if we aren't working we will generally sit down and have a coffee together or some food whether it be morning tea or dinner.

"Thank you Anne, I best be off I didn't really tell my parents I was out I just left a note and hoped they would find it." I say pulling her into one last hug.

"Okay dearie, have a good term at school." She says letting me go.

"Thanks Anne, see you later." I call as I walk out the front to my car and drive out the gate and shut it again. Next stop Starbucks, my other job, we are also a family there but I don't think we are as close as we are at the farm. I pull up in the car park and go inside.

"'Mione!" I hear my work mates call.

"Hey guys, how are you all?" I say walking over to the counter.

"Good, are you leaving us already?" A girl named Leah asks.

"Yeah, sorry guys I should be back for Christmas holidays. I just came in to say goodbye." I say.

"Sad face." Nancy laughs. "Come give us all a hug!"

All of the girls come in for a hug. "Come one Ashley get in here and give me a hug." I say seeing that he is standing off to the side looking uncomfortable.

"I suppose I could break my no hug rule for you." He laughs pulling me into a hug.

"Yay. Hey Leah can you put through a chai latte with skinny milk for me." I say opening my purse to hand her the money.

"Sure, you don't have sugars do you?" she says taking the money.

"Nope. Are you ready to go back to school?" I ask her.

"Not really, I was enjoying the holidays." She laughs.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I say getting my latte from Nancy.

"What are you talking about 'Mione, we all know you love school." Ashley laughs.

"Ash don't you have work you are meant to be doing?" I say poking him as he comes to stand beside me.

"Yes ma'am." He laughs.

"Well I best be off guys, I will see you later, have fun." I say waving as I walk out.

After I have gone to the shops to pick up a few things that I know we need at home like soap and a few veggies and some cold meat, I return home.

"Mum, dad, I'm home." I call putting the things away.

"We are out on the porch." I hear my mum call and I walk out to see them.

"Morning sleepy heads." I laugh giving them each a hug.

"It's the weekend dear you know we like to sleep in." my dad says.

"Yes dad, well I got a few things and just put them in the fridge and because it is now noon I am going for a run and I am going to do a quick work out too." I say to them looking at my watch when I say its noon.

"Okay honey, try not to work yourself too much." My mum says to me. She worries I will get to thin again.

"Yes mum." I say and go inside and up to my room to get changed. I put on some three quarter, tight, black running pants and a bright pink lightweight running shirt with my florescent runners and go out the front door and start my usual running route. At my half way point there the fireman's work out shed where I go in and do my work out with one of my friends Nathan, we meet here regularly as we both go running around the same time and it is his half way point as well. We go into our usual routine of stretching then some basic sit-ups, push-ups and planks before we go on to chin-ups and weights, etc. Once we have finished we go our separate ways home to finish our work out. I come into my driveway and do my stretches to warm down. I walk inside and I can hear my parents and some other voices in the dining room.

"Hermione, dear could you come in here please." I hear my mother call.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So apparently you guys liked my story *Fist Pump*, I'm sorry my updates aren't really fast I just got home from an eight day marine camp (No showers + Sixty kids on a bus for 6 hours = terrifying smell...). Well I hope you all had a great week and it wasn't as smelly as mine... Oh and I don't own Harry Potter :(.**

"Sure, let me just get a towel and a bottle of water." I quickly run to the laundry and pull a towel out of the cupboard then the kitchen to grab a water and I walk into the dining room. "Hi, sorry excuse my appearance I just came back from my run."

"That's okay." The man says.

"Hermione, dear, this is Henry and Camilla Nott, they are your real parents." My father tells me, straight to the point as always.

"What? No, you are my parents I even look you guys." I say absolutely stunned.

"Honey, you're adopted and you had a glamour charm placed on you when you were younger, we found you and took you in to our home-" and that was all I heard before everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of my mother, father and two other voices in my room. "oh mum I was having the weirdest dream you told me I was adopted."

"Sweetie, that wasn't a dream…" my father says and gestures to the other people in the room.

"Oh, sorry." I say awkwardly.

"It's okay it is a pretty big shock and we can understand that. Now that you are awake would you like us to take off the glamour charm?" my biological father asks me.

"Umm, yeah but I might change a lot so maybe I should go into the bathroom and get Camilla to do it." I suggest.

"Of course sweetie, great thinking." My biological mother says and we walk into the bathroom. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say with a small smile and close my eyes. She mutters a few words and I feel a slight tingle over my body.

"Oh my, Christina, you're beautiful." I hear Camilla gasp in amazement and I open my eyes to look in the mirror and I can't believe it is me, I have long, straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, I am around 5.8ft compared to my previous 5.5ft and I have filled out a lot around my bust and rear. After a few moments of starting I notice my clothes are extremely tight on me now.

"Well, looks like I need to get a new wardrobe." I turn to Camilla.

"That's fine, we can have a big shopping day with Jean." She smiles. "Let's go show the others." She says and leads me out of the bathroom back into my room.

"Christina, you look just like Theo." Henry says.

"Theo? As in Theodore who is my age and was in Sytherin?" I panic.

"Yes, I'm glad you have met him, you might know his friends too, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?" he continues not noticing my panic.

"Malfoy, where have I heard that name before?" My adoptive mother asks me.

"That isn't that disgrace of a boy that has bullied you all of your schooling?" My father continues.

"Yeah, that's him." I say noticing my biological family's faces.

"Oh, well we will speak to his parents about him bulling you, don't you worry dear." My mother says.

"Umm okay." I say worried as to how close they are with the ferrets family.

"Well, while you were out we spoke to Robert and Jean and they have agreed to let you stay for the rest of the holidays and then move in with us, you are able to visit them at any time it's just we really missed you when you were taken from us and we would like to bring you back home." Henry says.

"Oh okay, well my trunk for Hogwarts is already packed I will just get a few more things and umm we will be right to go." I mumble, I am too shocked to really think but I guess I should do it, I'm sure if I don't like it I can leave. I will just treat this as an experience.

"Do you need any help dear?" Jean asks.

"Um no mum it should be fine. How about I get this packed and floo over to your house when I am finished and it will give me time to say goodbye." I suggest.

"Okay, when you are flooing just yell 'Nott Manor' and that will take you to our living room where the main floo is." Camilla says.

"Okay, I will see you soon." They say before disappearing down the stairs with my father.

"I'm going to miss you so much mum." I say jumping into her arms.

"Dear just remember your father and I will always love you even if you choose to stay with your real family." She says into my hair.

"I will always love you and dad, you will always be my parents and I will never forget you and I promise to come back and visit." I say brining myself up to look at her.

"Okay sweetie, you best get your stuff." She says wiping her eyes from the tears that escaped.

"Okay." I pull out my bottomless bag and start putting my stuff in it, it doesn't take me very long because I packed most of my stuff for the new year already. A moment later I am finished and I am at the fireplace saying a teary goodbye to my parents to meet my new family. I step into the fireplace and yell "Nott Manor." I stumble out of the fireplace and almost fall flat on my face but a pair of strong arms grabs me.

"I have waited so long to meet you." A masculine voice says pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jackson let go of your sister so she can breathe." I hear my father scold.

"Yes Papa." He says releasing me. "I'm Jackson, your older brother, I graduated from Hogwarts three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't recognize you." I say looking down at my shoes.

"Don't feel bad I don't remember you either." He says playfully.

"Yes, but you didn't have a glamour charm on you and you had your proper name." I say looking at him again.

"What was your name anyway?" he asks.

"It was-" I cut my father off.

"Papa could I ask that you and Mama don't tell people my previous name?" I ask before he can say it.

"Sure sweetie, may I ask why?" he says with a smile on his face when he hears me say Papa and Mama.

"I am not ashamed of who I was and I will never be it's just I'd rather tell people myself, that is if I want to tell them. In Jacksons case and maybe Theo's as well I think I will make them work it out." I tease.

"Okay sweetie, just don't forget to tell the Headmistress as she will need to know." He says before turning to walk out.

"You aren't even going to tell your own blood and flesh your old name?" Jackson says and I shake my head and he puts a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt dear sister, I will get it out of you though." He says smirking.

"And how do you plan on doing so dear brother?" I say challenging him.

"Like this." He says jumping for me and tickling me.

"Jackson, stop please." I beg through laughter.

"Are you going to tell me?" he says pausing for a moment.

"Hmmm, no!" I say before jumping out of his arms and running out in the direction that my father left in.

"Oi, get back here." He calls and I hear him chasing after me.

"Never!" I call back but come to a dead end, I turn around to see him smirking at me.

"Now are you going to tell me?" he asks coming closer, like an animal stalking its prey.

"I will give you a hint, if you promise not to tell anyone, especially Theo." I say bargaining with him.

"Okay it better be a good hint." He says but still comes towards me.

"I'm best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." I say quietly looking down at my shoes afraid he will dislike me for who I was.

"Y-your, Hermione Granger." He says lifting my chin up to look me in the eyes and I nod. "My little sister helped save the word." He says pulling me into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you don't hate me?" I ask quietly and he pulls away and looks at me with a shocked expression.

"No! Why on earth would I hate you?!" he asks now with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, I'm know-it-all, mudblood Granger…" I say looking back down at my feet.

"Don't call yourself that." He practically growled. "You know that Papa was a spy for the order and the same goes for Theo. Mama and I however had to go into hiding so we wouldn't get killed as he found out we were spies so Papa told him he killed us for betraying his 'Lord', Christina, we don't believe in any of that stuff and Theo actually had a crush on you during fourth and fifth year, wow that's awkward." He chuckles.

"I know you were all on the light side it's just hard to think otherwise." I say my hand instinctively moving to her left arm where the scar is.

"I know, just don't worry about it okay. How about I take you to your room?" he suggests.

"That would be great." I answer smiling and link my arm with his and we make our way wound the house and up a few staircases. "Remind me to get you if I am to go anywhere in this house."

"You will get used to it." He chuckles.

"I doubt it, this place is huge." I say looking around when we come to a stop in front of a door with _CMZ _painted on the front of it.

"Here we are, this door hasn't been able to be seen since you went but since you're back we are able to show it." He says gesturing to the door. "I will be in my room it is just down the hall if you need me and Theo's room is just across from mine and our initials are on the doors like yours are. So you can get unpacked and settled in or sleep if you want, I am going to read." He says giving me a hug before leaving me in front of the door.

I open the door and I am shocked to see that it's my favorite colors, purple and lime green. There is a large walk in robe and a huge bathroom that reminds me of the prefects bathroom, there is a king sized four poster bed in the center of the room and a desk with a chair against the wall. There are two doors leading to a balcony that looks over the gardens and a lake, and there is also a couch in the middle of the room facing a projector screen which I assume is connected to a DVD player or some other appliance. I charm all of my things to unpack except for the things I will be taking to Hogwarts and sit down on my bed and start reading my transfiguration book for the upcoming year so I can be prepared. While I am reading my book someone clears their throat and I look up my wand whipped out ready to stun the intruder.

"Woah, Christy it's just me." Jackson says.

"Sorry Jackson, force of habit you know." I say and put my wand away.

"It's okay I just came to get you because Mama and Papa want you to come down to meet your godparents." He says.

"Oh okay." I say getting up and putting my book on my night stand. "Jackson who are my godparents?" I ask before we leave my room.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy." He says.

"Oh." I say then everything went black.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" I hear a masculine voice ask, I assume it's my father because .

"Yes I'm sure." Another masculine voice says, this one I know is Jackson.

"Why would she faint when you mentioned us?" I hear a feminine voice and it isn't my mother. _What did she mean by us? The only people Jackson mentioned was the Malfoys', oh god, it's the Malfoys'._ That wakes me up and I instantly pull out my wand and aim it towards the two Malfoys.

"Christina what on earth are you doing?!" My father says alarmed.

"We aren't going to hurt you Christina, we are your god parents." Narcissa says.

"Liar, you may have been spies for the order but you still watched while I was tortured and did nothing!" I yell accusingly and the door flies open.

****Theodore's POV****

Draco, Blaise and I had just floo-ed in from the Leaky Cauldron when one of our house elves Lucy came and told me that my parents were in Christina's room, as we walked up the stairs we heard yelling, we opened the door to find Christina with her wand aimed at the Malfoys and my parents and my brother standing behind her with worry plastered on their faces.

"Great, you've come to join the fun. What nothing to say? Aren't going to call me a mudblood? Oh that's right, you can't coz I'm not a mudblood anymore!" she yells at us and I instantly know who she is.

"Christina, calm down please." I say inching closer.

"Why should I Nott? You guys made my life living hell for years and you don't even know who I am!" she yells but a little quieter than last time.

"I know who you are." I tell her.

"Oh pray tell, who am I?" she laughs.

_You're Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of her age._

"How are you in my head?!" She yells.

"Mum and Dad obviously didn't tell you we were special. I am in your head because I can feel your emotions and we can talk to each other through our minds." I explain calmly.

"How do you know it's me?" she asks coming back to normal volume.

_I've watched you for years I know your stance when you go into battle and your wand as well._ I tell her through our minds because I don't want to admit that I had watched her out loud.

_So Jackson was telling the truth about him liking me_. She thinks innocently without realizing she said it to me.

"I will get angry with you later." I glare at Jackson.

"What did I do?" he complains.

"You told her." I say simply.

"How did you know he told me?" she asks.

"You thought it." I say.

"Stay out of my head!" she yells.

"I'm sorry, you didn't realize you were thinking to me please lower your wand." I plead.

"Why should I?!" she yells again.

"Because no one else has theirs out and no one is going to hurt you now." I say coming closer to her.

"How can I trust you, I will just end up in someone's house on the ground getting tortured again!" she yells but a little quieter this time, her pain evident in her voice.

"You can trust me okay, you know I never wanted to hurt you, you know about my secret that Jackson told you, now why would I hurt you if I, well you know." I say not willing to say the last part. I am now standing about an arm's length away from her.

"I don't trust them." She says looking directly at the Malfoy's.

"I know you don't, but they aren't going to hurt you, they never wanted you to go through any pain, Aunt Cissa hasn't stopped having nightmares of that night." I say in a hushed tone so only she can hear.

"That makes two of us." She mumbles to me looking down at her shoes.

"Draco too." I say and she looks at me searching my eyes for any sign that I could be lying but I am being sincere so I know she won't find any.

"Okay." She says handing me her wand.

"Christy, the Malfoy's and our parents look pretty confused so why don't you show them why you were so angry with us." She reaches for the bandage thing she has on her arm and pulls it off and shows everyone her scar clearly.

"Granger?!" Blasie and Draco yell.

"It's Nott actually." She says matter-o-factly.

"My own god daughter, tortured on my floor, by that beast I call sister, oh God." Narcissa says. Lucius is still in shock. "Hermione I am so sorry for what my sister did to you and if I could have done something I would have, we destroyed that room of the house after the war because I couldn't stand to have it."

"Miss Granger or should I say Nott, my wife and I are very sorry for what we have said or done to you over the past several years but you must realize we were doing everything we could to help the order and we had no intention of you being harmed and if we could have helped you, we would have and we apologize that we couldn't help." Uncle Lucius says sincerely.

_Christy he is being sincere, he and Papa are always in discussions about how they wished they could have done things differently and how they feel bad for everyone they harmed and the same goes for Mama and Cissa._ I say to her feeling her angry mood come back.

_Thank you for telling me that Theo, I could have had another outburst if you weren't here._ She says to me and I am happy she used my name this time instead of our last name.

"I understand you couldn't help and I forgive you. However I must apologize for my outburst before as this is all still a shock to me." She says looking at her feet.

"We understand why you had that outburst it's okay." Aunt Narcissa smiles and turns to Draco. "You young man, have some explaining to do and apologizing, you may now have been able to be nice to Christina but you still shouldn't have called a lady such as Miss Granger a m- that word."

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy I did get him back quite a few times there is no need for him to apologize, I was just as rude to him as he was to me if not more." She says sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that honey?" My mother asks.

"Umm, well I may have punched him in the nose in third year and he has been known as the amazing bouncing ferret since fourth year." She says and Blaise and I snicker at the memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner I have been a bit busy with school and I also had no internet for some time. I am currently looking after a chicken that I have to raise for a Biology assignment. I will try update sooner! I hope you like it and I don't own Harry Potter :(**

"Wait! That was you who punched him?" Blaise asks.

"Yes why?" she says.

"Well Drake here told us he rescued a first year from the giant squid in the Black Lake and it hit him in the nose." I say and Blaise and I burst out laughing and the parents chuckle along including Uncle Luc.

"Oh shut up the lot of you!" Draco yells, obviously getting sick of everyone talking about him but him not getting a chance to say anything. "Granger I am sorry for the brat I have been over the past few years, I know you said I didn't need to apologize but I do, I made your life hell and picked on your every move, which was more than I needed to do to convince he-who-mustn't-be-named of my loyalty so I apologize." He bows his head towards her. I know Draco and he barely apologizes so I'm assuming he has another reason for it other than feeling bad for what he has done.

"Malfoy I forgive you." She says simply.

"Well now that is all out of the way and no one is aiming wands at anyone, why don't we head down for dinner?" my father suggests.

"Brilliant idea Henry." Lucius says.

"Here, here." Draco and Blaise cheer.

"Men and their food." I hear Christina mutter and Mama and Narcissa chuckle so I walk over to her and sling my arm over her.

"Well at least we aren't pigs like that Weasel." I tell her and the others nod in agreement.

"Hey! Ron is my boyfriend." She says defensively, shoving my arm off her shoulder.

"Lovely." I hear mother mutter clearly not pleased with her daughters choice in men.

"Who else are you friends with dear?" Papa asks her.

"Harry, Ginny and Ronald obviously and I am friends with most of the other Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's in my year as well as all the Weasley family and the past and present Order members." She says with a shrug.

"Wow." Mum says.

"What do you expect mum she is Hermione Granger." Jacko says.

"I know I just didn't know she was friends with almost everyone." She says.

"Well I'm not best friends with everyone but I am acquaintances with most of them." Christy adds.

"Okay, let's eat." Papa says getting all of us to sit down.

The rest of the night went on without a fuss, the parents occasionally asking Christy about her life and what she has done with the occasional comment from me or Blaise about her which made her blush because she was being modest and we would tell them how great she was. Draco remained fairly silent through the dinner, I know he has always admired Hermione and from the look on his face throughout dinner I could tell he was thinking about how he would go about this and probably planning on how to get rid of the Weasel. The Malfoy's and Blaise went home to their respective manors and we all went to bed in our own rooms after bidding each other goodnight. I know my parents would be drifting off to a peaceful slumber knowing their daughter was safe in the house, Jackson would be working out how to play the role of the protective older brother, Christy would be wondering how this is happening and if it's all a dream and I was doing the same as Jacko. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling panicked and picturing someone carving a word into my arm with a knife. I quickly realize its Christy, she is having a nightmare about when she was tortured, I race down into her room and find her in her bed thrashing about, sweating and whimpering.

"'Mione it's okay, no one is going to hurt you, wake up, please, wake up." I say trying to shake her awake.

"It always feels so real Theo, why does it feel so real." She sobs into my chest.

"I don't know, it will be okay, I'm here." I say holding her tightly. "Would you like me to stay tonight?"

"Please Theo, I don't know if I will be able to get to sleep anyway." She says looking up to me with tear filled eyes.

"That's okay, I can stay here and we will talk." I say leaning against the head board with her still in my arms.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asks.

"How's your relationship with Weas-Ron?" I ask knowing she will get angry with me if I call Ron Weaselbee.

"It's alright I guess, it hasn't been as strong since I went to Australia to find my parents though." She says with a shrug. "He will flip when he finds out we are related, he hasn't really gotten past the fact that you guys used to torment us and whatever, he knows you fought for the right side he just holds grudges, Harry should be fine with it, he and I both defended Narcissa you know?"

"That was nice of you. How do you think Weas-Ron will react?" I ask worried about him hurting her, I know he tends to have a temper.

"Probably yell a bit but he will get over it." She says calmly.

"When are you planning on telling them?" I ask.

"Maybe today. Will you come with me?" she asks hesitantly.

"Sure." I say and smile brightly because now I get the chance to be the protective older brother.

"Thank you so much Theo." She says and squeezes me tightly.

"You're welcome, are you sure you don't want to try sleep? As soon as you start having a nightmare I will wake you up okay?" I say trying to encourage sleep because we will have a big day ahead of us is she does end up meeting with Weaselbee and Potter.

"I'll try." She says and closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep. I soon follow because there is nothing to keep me up.


End file.
